Planets
This is a list of planets featured in the Tenchi Series Jurai Main Article: Jurai '' Seniwa A powerful empire consisting of 943 planets. It is the homeworld of all members of the Kuramitsu Family. It was, at one time, in a cold war with Jurai, and the consequences of this lead to Washu losing her husband and child. When the Galactic Union was formed, Seniwa was a founding member and its largest state, which means most of the Galaxy Army and Galaxy Police is made up of Seniwans. It is unknown what the government of Seniwa is like, though it is stated there is a royal family, as well as the Kuramitsu Family, who seem to be one of the most powerful families on Seniwa, which is why they have such influence over the Galaxy Police and Army. In the past, The Seniwans had a policy of isolation. It is unknown if it still applies Galaxy Academy Though it is called an academy, it is actually the size of an entire solar system. It functions as a center of learning, not just at the collegiate level, but also in the high school and junior high school level. Yosho, Airi , Washu, Dr.Clay, and Naja Akara are all alumni of the Academy. Airi works as the Chairwoman of the Academy, so she is assumed to be in charge of all of it. In the past, it was the Imperial Academy, under Juraian control. However, tensions between Jurai and Seniwa led to negative consequences for certain people, which led to a movement, led by Washu, to make it independent, which succeeded. Galaxy Police Academy A portion of the Galaxy Academy, it is used to train future Galaxy Police officers. Seina , Kiriko , Amane , Mihoshi , and Noike are all alumni of this academy. Mikami Kuramitsu is charge of this part of the Academy Galactic Union The G.U is a union of several planets from across the galaxy, similar to the United Nations. It was apparently founded at the Galaxy Academy when it became independent. The Galaxy Police and Army are branches of the Union. The Union is not fully trusted by Jurai, though they fully participate in it. Airai Airi's planet of origin, it has the distinction of being the founding place of the galaxy's largest religion, which shares the same name. Apparently, in the past, there were several relics of a pre-historic society scattered around the galaxy, which led to the formations of many religions. Once Airai was discovered as the root of these relics, their religion became dominant. The relics were advanced technology, which allows Airai to have advanced technology which makes them a great nation. They believe in the "Three Lives", which are the Choushin, and believe Tsunami is being selfishly controlled by Jurai, which caused them to devise several methods to gain control of her. The government is not clear; in the novels, the leader is referred to as the "hierarch" and a "hierach conference" is mentioned, which may be a type of legislative. The original hierarch was Airi's great-grandfather, and her grandfather and father were subsequent hierarchs, which may suggest a hereditary position, but Airi claimed that her people idolized her father and grandfather for taking on her great-grandfather's charisma, so it is unknown. The Balta Kingdom Formerly the '''Balta Pirate Guild', it seems it was originally part of Jurai, but became autonomous and broke off to form an independent kingdom. It's commander than became its king, King Balta. Ryoko Balta is the princess of the kingdom, and was intended as the heiress, but declined so that she could stay with Seina The Renza Federation The homeworld of Gyokuren, Hakuren, Suiren, and Karen, not much is known is about it except that it was not in the Galactic Union, and it was overrun with pirates as a result of a lack of protection. The four girls went under cover to find help with the problem, which they found in Seina. Melmas The homeworld of Neju. Melmas is apparently a theocracy headed by a high priestess with a high council serving underneath her. A high priestess apparently rules for an unknown amount of years before appointing a successor and retiring to the secular life, at which point they are forbidden to ever leave the planet again. Political intrigue seems to be common, as Seto and Neju explain how former high priestesses face the possibilities of imprisonment, banishment or assassination after leaving office. Following Neju's retirement, the planet is ruled by her successor, Ciel na Melmas